In an inkjet printer recording apparatus having been used according to the prior art, ink is emitted onto such a recording medium as paper and a plastic sheet to record an image. In the inkjet printer recording apparatus, the amount of ink for printing in each color is determined in conformity to the inputted gradation value (wherein the amount of ink for printing refers to the number of emissions of ink particles per unit area, in the volume of ink particles is always constant). Based on the amount of ink determined in this manner, ink is emitted.
To ensure that an image can be recorded also on the recording medium that does not absorb ink, an inkjet printer recording apparatus has been developed in recent years, wherein photocurable ink is used, and the ink having reached a recording medium is exposed to light such as an ultraviolet ray, whereby an image is recorded. Such an inkjet printer recording apparatus includes an apparatus wherein radical polymerized ink is used and a large quantity of ultraviolet rays is collectively applied (e.g. Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Tokkai 2001-310454).
When photocurable non-absorbing ink is used, the ink having reached the recording medium is cured in a raised form, and the image recorded on the recording medium appears gritty or rugged. To reduce the gritty, rugged and excessively glossy appearance of the image, an inkjet printer recording apparatus has been developed wherein transparent ink is used to record an image (Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Tokkai 2003-191601).
However, even if transparent ink is used to record the image, some part of the image is too glossy and other portions are not sufficiently glossy. The prior art has failed to provide uniform glossiness of an image. It is thought to be aftereffects of difference of the relationship between an amount of ink for printing per unit area and the glossiness.